Sobre Amores e Computadores
by Bia Lupin
Summary: Bem que eles dizem que na Internet nunca se sabe quem está do outro lado. Muitas confusões quando James Potter e Lilian Evans descobrem as maravilhas das chatrooms. LJ
1. Despedida

**Título: **Sobre Computadores e Amores

**Shipper:** James/Lílian, com um pouco de Sirius/Marlene

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance

**Aviso:** Pode ser considerada UA

**Disclaimer:** Bom, todo mundo sabe que tudo e todos pertence à Jota Ká. Eles fazem a gente lembrar só pra nos humilhar, né? ê laiá.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capítulo 1 - Despedida**

* * *

- Bom dia, Lily, meu lírio! - James Potter, sextanista, acabara de chegar no salão para o café da manhã com seus amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Óbvio que fora direto falar com Lilian Evans, sua "paixão eterna e não correspondida" (como Sirius adorava dizer), que estava sentada com as amigas, Alice Frasier e Marlene Mckinnon 

- Potter, eu só não vou gritar com você hoje porque daqui a algumas horas eu vou estar entrando em um trem para passar dois longos e prazerosos meses longe de você. - a garota retrucou com um sorriso cínico, enrubescida

- Ah, eu também vou sentir sua falta, meu amor! - o maroto retrucou, ignorando.

- Potter, pára de me chamar assim! - a ruiva falou entredentes, cada vez mais vermelha - E esses meses longe de você serão os melhores da minha vida!

- Não, amor, os melhores meses da sua vida serão aqueles quando nós estivermos casados!

- SEU REPUGNANTE, - a simples menção de casamento foi a gota d'água para a ruiva - EU NUNCA CASARIA COM VOCÊ! NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O ÚLTIMO GAROTO NA TERRA! AGORA SAIA JÁ DAQUI E ME DEIXE TOMAR CAFÉ EM PAZ!

- O casamento nós ainda temos que acertar, Lily.. A gente se vê na estação! - James piscou para a ruiva e saiu, indo se sentar do outro lado da mesa com seus amigos

- Argh, como eu o odeio! - Lily se virara para as amigas

- Aham, odeia.. -Marlene provocou

- Então tá, McKinnon, se eu não o odeio, você cai de amores pelo Black!

Marlene imediatamente enrubesceu e lançou um olhar mortífero para a ruiva.

- Gente, chega! - Alice tentou apartar

- Você fala isso só porque você e o Frank se amam desde que o mundo é mundo e não tem que aturar um Potter e um Black te perseguindo o tempo todo! - Marlene retrucou

Alice, a mais alto-astral do trio (Marlene era espevitada demais e Lily era racional demais, cabia à ela acalmar as amigas), apenas sorriu e deu de ombros, esperando acabar com a discussão.

Do outro lado da mesa, os Marotos se sentaram, rindo, comendo e flertando, como sempre.

- Hey, por que vocês ficam fazendo isso? - Remus perguntou, passando geléia nas torradas

- Fazendo o que? - Sirius perguntou, inocentemente

- Sorrindo para todas essas garotas!

- Porque.. Nós somos Marotos e é isso que nós fazemos de melhor? - James respondeu, enquanto sorria para uma Corvinal baixinha, que passava por eles

- Cara, desse jeito vocês vão perder a Lily e Marlene..

- A Lily sabe que é a única para mim e..

- Bom, para começo de conversa para o Pontas perder, ele primeiro teria que _ter_, o que já é algo bem fora da realidade. E o que eu tenho a ver com a Mckinnon? - Sirius cortou o amigo

- Ah, você gosta dela, Sirius.. - Peter falou, com a boca cheia

- Calúnia! Sirius Black não se apaixona! Sirius Black se diverte! - Sirius se defendeu

- Admita que você gosta dela, Sirius, a gente sabe.. - James provocou

- Eu não gosto! O que faz vocês pensarem isso?

- Você persegue ela igual o Pontas persegue a Lily? - Peter respondeu

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer nada! O Pontas cai de amores pela Lily, eu só gosto de aporrinhar a Marlene. Ela é minha amiga!

- Pense bem, Almofadinhas, o Pontas também começou só "aporrinhando" a Lily. E olha o estado dele. - Remus apontou para James, que olhava para o canto onde Lily estava sentada com as amigas e suspirava.

- Ah, quer saber? Cansei de vocês! Vou lá arrumar as malas. Nos vemos na estação. - Sirius levantou e seguiu em direção ao Salão Comunal, bufando. _"Gostando da Lene.. Até parece!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ai, finalmente! - Lily entrou no vagão onde estavam suas amigas, se jogando no banco com estrondo

- Ê laiá! Por que a demora? - Marlene perguntou, desviando a atenção da janela

- Fui obrigada a ajudar os primeiranistas e teve um que se perdeu e conseguiu ir parar num trem para a República Checa achando que..

- Olha, Sirius, esse aqui está bom! - Lily foi interrompida por alguém abrindo a porta e berrando. James Potter, óbviamente.

- Finalmente achamos um vagão bom! Vai mais para lá, Pontas! - Sirius entrou, empurrando James para sentar ao lado de Lily, e sentou ao lado de Marlene. Remus e Pedro os seguiram.

- Okay, qual é a de vocês? - Lily perguntou, brava

- Nós estávamos procurando um vagão bom, e conseguimos um melhor do que a encomenda. - James respondeu, aproveitando a proximidade em que estava da ruiva

- Mas tem vários outros vagões vazios no trem! Ainda está cedo.. - Alice constatou

- Sim, mas nenhum deles era bom! - Pedro respondeu

- É, um deles é muito perto dos sonserinos, o outro é muito perto da cabine, e o outro é o últmo vagão em que a moça dos doces passa. Só nos restam vocês, garotas! - Remus completou, sorrindo.

- Por que vocês não vão invadir o vagão de alguém do seu vasto e enorme fã-clube? Aposto que elas estão loucas para ficar espremidas num vagão com vocês! - Marlene respondeu, empurrando Sirius na tentativa de ficar mais confortável.

- Simplesmente porque aqui está muito mais agradável.. - James respondeu, sorrindo marotamente para Lily, que apenas revirou os olhos

- É, eu devo concordar.. - Sirius falou, piscando para Marlene.

- Olha, eu não sei quanto à vocês, mas eu estou ficando sem ar aqui. Vou lá com o Frank. Meninas, não esqueçam de se despedir de mim! - Alice falou, se levantando.

- Não esqueceremos, Lice! - Sirius respondeu, em deboche.

- Tratante! - Lily sussurrou, quando a amiga fechou a porta.

- Está com ciúmes só porque ela tem namorado, Lily? Você sabe que nós podemos dar um jeito nisso.. - James virou para a ruiva, abraçando-a pela cintura

- Tira essas mãos imundas de mim, Potter! - Lily o lançou um olhar mortífero, tirando o seu braço dali.

- Eee nós partimos. - Pedro exclamou, vendo o trem começar a se mover.

- Para uma longa viajem. - Remus acrescentou, olhando Marlene beliscar Sirius e Lily dar um tapa em James.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

É, foi realmente uma longa viajem. Cheia de cantadas, tapas, xingões, discussões, hematomas, risadas e muitas piadas. Até a tão esperada Moça dos Doces chegar.

- Olá crianças, gostariam de alguma coisa? - ela sorriu para eles, mostrando o carrinho cheio de todo o tipo de guloseima. Rabicho foi o primeiro a se levantar e comprar três de cada, exceto de Sapos de Chocolate (Desses, dele comprou 10). Logo depois, as garotas fizeram seus pedidos

- Hum.. Eu quero duas caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, três Sapos de Chocolate e dois daquela coisa gosmenta e rosa que tem gosto de chocolate, por favor! - Lily pediu, amavelmente

- Ui, que gorda! - James alfinetou, para depois levar um beliscão

- Eu não ligo para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar de mim, Potter. Vou comer o que bem entender, e você fique bem na sua!

- Ouch! - Sirius brincou

- Minha vez! - Marlene levantou - Eu quero três caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores! - Marlene pegou as caixas e pagou a moça, sorrindo

- Okay, agora eu! Um de cada. - Remus pediu, e as garotas ficaram com a boca escancarada.

- O quê? Como você consegue ser tão magro? - Lily perguntou, enquanto via o amigo pegar todos aqueles doces com muita dificuldade

- Ah, nem sei. Minha mãe sempre diz que eu sou magro de ruim, mas não vou deixar de comer por causa disso. - ele sorriu

- Okay, agora nós! - James se levantou - Eu quero dois de cada, para mim e para o meu amigo aqui - apontou para Sirius

- Ele que paga os seus doces, é? - Marlene riu de Sirius

- Paga. Uma aposta há quatro anos, longa história.. - ele respondeu, enquanto a moça agradecia e fechava a porta da cabine

- Conta! - Lily pediu, enquanto abria uma caixa de Feijõezinhos. Adoraria ouvir uma história humilhante sobre James

- Está frio aqui, não? - James tentou disfarçar, chegando mais perto de Lily

- Nem vem, Potter! - Lily o empurrou - Conta, Sirius!

- Ca-ham - o Maroto pigarreou - Foi assim: no 2º ano nós estávamos no trem sem nada para fazer, até que o nosso amigo aqui - apontou para James - duvidou que eu fosse até o vagão dos Sonserinos e abaixasse as calças do Malfoy. O resultado foi um Malfoy sem calças no vagão dos professores e eu com os doces pagos até o 7º ano.

Sirius contou, para depois ser seguido de um acesso de gargalhadas. E as histórias não pararam por aí, sem perceber, Lily e Marlene se divertiram à beça com os Marotos, até que as risadas cessaram e todos deram uma chance ao sono. Remus dormiu encostado à janela, apoiando num livro, Sirius praticamente babava no ombro de Marlene, e Lily sem perceber estava dormindo deitada no peito de James, que a havia abraçado pela cintura. Pedro? Bom, Pedro estava comendo, alheio à situação.

Ficaram assim até o trem parar de repente, com o soar de um forte apito. A primeira a acordar foi Marlene.

- Argh, Sirius, que nojo! Sai daí já! - ela o empurrou fortemente, murmurando um feitiço para limpar a camiseta babada.

- Foi mals.. - ele respondeu, num bocejo

Remus foi o próximo a acordar, se espreguiçando, seguido por James que acordou e tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível para não atrapalhar Lily, que ainda dormia.

- A ruiva não vai acordar, será? - Sirius perguntou

- Ih, essa aí dorme feito uma pedra! - Marlene respondeu

- Gente, já estão começando a sair do trem! - Pedro disse

- Vamos lá, então - Remus se levantou

- Vão indo, eu já vou.. - James disse, olhando fixamente para Lily

Sirius apenas deu uma risadinha e saiu, seguido pelos outros Marotos e Marlene. James ficou observando Lily dormir por um tempo, afinal, não era todo dia que ele podia observá-la sem gritos e discussões. Ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.. Será que sonhava com ele, ele pensava. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até se tocar que tinham que sair logo.

- Lily.. Lily.. Temos que ir, meu anjo.. - ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela, carinhosamente

- Ahn? Temos que ir? - ela levantou e se sentou, ainda sonolenta.

- Vamos, estão esperando por nós

- Ahh, acho que nunca dormi tão bem.. - ela falou, esfregando os olhos. Ele abriu um largo sorriso, mas quando ela se tocou de que acabara de falar aquilo, enrubesceu imediatamente - Quer dizer, temos que ir! Já era para eu estar lá! Ai, Merlin! Vamos, Potter! Por sua culpa eu vou me atrasar!

- Primeiro as damas.. - ele segurou a porta para ela, sorrindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- MÃE! - Lily vinha andando lado a lado com James, até a estação. Assim que avistou sua mãe, saiu correndo, principalmente para "se livrar" dele. - Que saudades! Cadê o papai? - a ruiva abraçou sua mãe bem forte

- Esperando no carro.. Vamos, querida?

- Ah, eu só tenho que me despedir da.. MARLENE! VEM CÁ!

- Lily! Tia, que saudades! - ela abraçou a mãe da amiga. Lily e Marlene eram como irmãs, sempre se encontravam nas férias e passavam temporadas uma na casa da outra

- Como está, querida?

Enquanto isso..

- MÃE! - Sirius saiu correndo para abraçar.. A mãe de James. Sirius passava todas as férias na casa de James, a Sra. Potter era como uma mãe para ele também

- Sirius, que saudades!

- Hey, que palhaçada é essa? - James havia chegado e assim que viu a ruiva sair correndo em encotro à mãe, foi procurar a sua também

- Só estou dando oi para..

- A MINHA mãe. - James empurrou Sirius e deu na mãe um abraço apertado

- Não seja ciumento, James, Sirius também é quase como meu filho.. - a Sra. Potter sorriu, e Sirius a abraçou pelo outro lado, mostrando a língua.

- Então, Pontas, não vai se despedir da sua ruiva? Ela já está indo embora.. - Sirius provocou

- Ruiva? - A Sra. Potter olhou para o filho curiosa

- Vai lá, Pontas, enquanto eu explico para nossa mãe a situação..

James olhou para Sirius e riu. Ele não tinha nenhum problema em contar essas coisas para a mãe, então estava tranquilo. Deixou Sirius ali e foi atrás de Lily.

- Então, Lily, não vai me apresentar a minha futura sogra? - James chegou perto delas, sorrindo.

A Sra. Evans apenas olhou para ele e sorriu amavelmente, enquanto Lily adquiriu a cor dos cabelos.

- Oh, quase esqueci de me apresentar! James Potter, senhora, encantado! - James, cordialmente, deu um beijo na mão da Sra. Evans, que soltou um risinho.

- Potter, some daqui! - Lily falou entredentes

- Ora, Lily, eu estava só sendo amável! Vim apenas me despedir e te desejar ótimas férias! Nos vemos! - Ele sorriu marotamente

- Nos vemos? Só nos seus sonhos, seu repugnante!

- Nós vamos nos ver, Lily.. Pode apostar que vamos! Sra. Evans, muito prazer! Você tem uma filha adorável!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ÊÊÊÊ! Fic noooooova! Esse começo aí não diz nada sobre a fic, é mais pra vocês entenderem o contexto: Fim do sexto ano, Hogwarts e tals.. No próximo cap a fic encaixa mais com a sinopse e com o título :D

Eu realmente realmente espero que vocês gostem! E quero agradecer à **Mylla Evans**, pelo título e pela capa da fic :) E à **Daphne Black Potter** por ter me ajudado com o cap! XD

Espero reviews, viu? Próximo cap vem loooogo :D

Beijos mil


	2. Compu O que?

**Cap. 2 - Compu.. O que?**

* * *

- Quem era aquele rapaz adorável, filha? - a Sra. Evans perguntou, depois de ver James se afastar 

- É o amor da vida dela! - Marlene respondeu sarcasticamente, rindo

- Ui, que nojo! - Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos - Cala a boca, Marlene!

- Ai, sério, filha? Eu achei ele lindo! Parece ser um rapaz tão simpático.. - a Sra. Evans simplesmente ignorou o comentário da filha, e seus olhos brilhavam

- EU NÃO AMO O POTTER! EU TENHO NOJO DELE! - o grito da ruiva ecoou por toda a estação

- Então essa é a garota que você gosta, filho? - a Sra. Potter perguntou, quando James veio até eles

- Ela mesmo, mãe. - respondeu com um sorriso - Ela é a escolhida.

Nesse momento eles ouviram o grito da ruiva e a mãe de James franziu as sombrancelhas

- Er.. Tem certeza, James? - a Sra. Potter perguntou receosa, enquando Sirius caiu na gargalhada

- Tenho sim, mãe. E eu acho bom você gostar dela, porque eu não estou exatamente inclinado a mudar de idéia.

A sra. Potter apenas suspirou em resposta.

- Sirius, você vai com a gente?

- Só daqui a uma semana, irmãozinho, infelizmente.. Aparentemente a minha mã.. ca-ham, a mulher que me colocou no mundo convocou uma reunião de família. Acho que é para me exilarem oficialmente, não sei.. Mesmo assim, se em uma semana eu não estiver na sua casa é porque me aprisionaram, então venha me salvar, sim?

- Haha, pode deixar. Vamos, mãe?

- Vamos, sim. Até mais, Sirius! - a Sra. Potter se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um abraço

- Falou, Almofadinhas! - James apenas acenou.

Depois, abraçou sua mãe pela cintura e sairam dali.

- Então, Marlene, vai lá para casa? - a Sra. Evans perguntou amavelmente

- Ainda não, tia.. Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com algumas reformas na casa.. Mas assim que terminar podem me esperar lá!

- Okay! Tchau, Lene! - Lily abraçou a amiga e sua mãe acenou para ela conforme as duas saíam da estação também.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Pai, a nossa casa não é pra lá? - James apontou para a direção contrária a que estavam indo, já no carro com seus pais (N/A: Ai, gente, ele foi de carro mesmo! A fic ficou empacada semanas nessa parte, então eu coloqeui isso mesmo. Detalhezinhos que não importam)

- Sim, filho, ela é. Mas você vai ficar na casa da sua tia, sua mãe e eu temos que viajar e não queremos te deixar sozinho. - Sr. Potter tentou sorrir, mas parecia estressado.

- Tia? Qual delas? - James perguntou alarmado, rezando para não ser as tias com quem ele já havia passado algumas férias quando pequeno. Uma delas quase o afogou durante o banho, a outra o carregava de um lado para o outro num carrinho de supermercado e a pior delas colocou ele para dormir numa caixa, de castigo pois ele havia quebrado uma vidraça. Não exatamente uma família perfeita, mas eram boas pessoas, como diziam seus pais.

- Sua tia Margarete, filho.

- Margarete? Eu tenho uma tia chamada Margarete?

- Você não deve lembrar dela pois era muito pequeno na época e ela passou muito tempo viajando.. Ela tem apenas 25 anos, mas é responsável, uma boa moça.. Irmã mais nova do seu pai - a Sra. Potter respondeu, calmamente

James apenas franziu as sombrancelhas.

- Desde que eu não tenha que dormir numa caixa de novo, tudo certo..

- Oh, James! Isso foi há 5 anos! Supere, sim? - sua mãe respondeu, séria

- Filho, preste atenção. Sua tia Margarete é meio que.. a ovelha negra da família, pois ela é casada com um homem trouxa e resolveu renegar totalmente o mundo da magia. Então eles acham que você estuda em um colégio interno na Inglaterra. Ou seja: nada de varinha, nada de vassoura, nada de coruja, nada de magias. Entendeu bem?

- Aaah, pai! - James resmungou - O que eu vou fazer durante as férias todas, então?

- É só até o Sirius chegar, filho. Depois vocês ficam por lá juntos e você nem vai ver o tempo passar - a Sra. Potter sorriu para ele

- Mas como o Sirius vai saber como me achar? - James perguntou

- Eu vou mandar uma coruja para a mãe dele, relaxe. Agora.. Chegamos! - a sra. Potter exclamou, quando eles pararam ao lado de uma casa simples, com um grande quintal, numa vizinhança aparentemente calma. _"Ah, esse quintal seria ideal para jogar quadribol.. Droga, sem magia como eu vou falar com a Lily?" _James pensou, saindo do carro.

- Oh meu Deus, esse é o James? _Esse _é o James? Mas que gaaato que ele virou! Da última vez que eu o vi ele usava fraldas!

James virou-se para ver da onde vinham tais comentários e viu parada na frente do portão uma moça jovem, muito bonita. Automaticamente colocou o sorriso maroto no rosto. Até que se tocou que aquela deveria ser a sua tia. Enrubesceu imediatamente, e escondeu o rosto atrás da grande mala que tirava do carro.

- James, venha até aqui conhecer a sua tia! - a Sra. Potter gritou, do portão

Timidamente, o maroto se aproximou. Sua tia o olhou com carinho e o puxou para um abraço apertado. Ele automaticamente abriu um sorriso. Quem sabe aquelas férias não iriam ser tão ruins..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ao chegar em casa, Lily simplesmente saiu correndo para o seu amado quarto. Se jogou na cama e ficou ali, sentindo o cheirinho bom do seu travesseiro.

Passou toda a viagem ouvindo sua mãe tagarelar sobre como James era bonito, e adorável, e bem-educado, e cavalheiro, e como ela não entendia o que ela tinha contra ele. Até o seu pai perceber que se tratava de um "possível namorado" e começar com todo o discurso de não é qualquer um que vai namorar a filha dele, ao que sua mãe começou a recitar todas as qualidades de James de novo. Aff, até sua mãe! Quando as pessoas iam deixar ela em paz?!

Estava perdida em seus devaneios, tentando parar de pensar no maldito Potter pelo menos pelas férias, quando sua mãe bateu na porta.

- Lily querida, o que achou?

- O que eu achei do quê, mãe?

- Ora, você não viu ainda? - sua mãe indicou com a cabeça o outro lado do quarto, onde ficava sua escrivaninha. Lily olhou para lá e viu repousando sobre a mesa um computador novinho.

- É para mim? - Lily estava vendo estrelinhas. Pulou da cama em direção à cadeira da escrivaninha e encostou com cuidado na tela, sem acreditar.

- É sim. Você estava querendo um para você desde as férias passadas, não estava? E é um prêmio por ter sido eleita monitora mais uma vez e ter tido notas tão boas. - a Sra. Evans respondeu, sorrindo, para depois ganhar um forte abraço.

Depois da mãe ter saído do quarto, Lily correu e ligou o computador. A ruiva tinha aprendido a usar nas suas últimas férias, que passou na casa de uma prima. Criu uma identidade virtual, onde simplesmente pôde ser ela mesma, onde ela conhecia as pessoas pela sua essência, e não pela sua aparência. Havia adorado aquilo, tinha feito alguns amigos e descoberto muitas coisas. Desde então, queria um computador para ela também.

Rapidamente baixou todos os programas que queria baixar, e se logou, como **LilyRose**, que era como sua mãe a chamava quando era pequena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de conhecer a casa, deixar suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes e se despedir de seus pais, James começou a conhecer mais da vida de sua tia. Ela morava naquela casa com o noivo, um cara alto e forte chamado Brad, que tinha uma irmã mais nova que costumava visitá-los sempre. O nome dela era Suzana, e ela era dois anos mais nova que James.

James conheceu Brad a passar pela cozinha. Ele era um cara simpático, parecia gostar da sua prima, e foi bem legal com ele. Prometeu que ia ensiná-lo a jogar futebol. Seria interessante, James pensou, principalmente quando Sirius chegasse.

E viu Suzana ao passar pela sala. A viu sentada numa cadeira grande, na frente de uma tela esquisita, com uma espécie de bandeija com várias teclas com letras na sua frente. Achou aquilo muito bizarro, deveria ser mais uma daquelas esquesitices trouxas.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês aqui um pouco e ajudar Brad na cozinha. O jantar sai já, já! - Margarete saiu da sala, deixando-os ali.

- Oi, você quer mexer no computador? - a menina virou-se para ele. Ela usava óculos e tinha o cabelo enrolado preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Também era muito bem educada, James simpatizou com ela no mesmo instante.

- Compu.. O que? - James olhou para ela, confuso.

- Com-pu-ta-dor! - ela riu-se - Nunca viu um?

O maroto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então venha cá, deixe-me te mostrar..

James puxou uma cadeira e prestou bastante atenção na explicação da garota. No final de uma hora, ele já tinha uma conta também. **Pontas**, lógico, era também seu apelido na rede. E de acordo com Suzana ele poderia conhecer muita gente, e ser quem ele quisesse. Isso seria muito interessante, ele pensou.

Até a hora que eles tiveram que ir jantar, e logo após o jantar Suzana iria para casa. Ela não podia ir, ele ainda não sabia como usar aquele troço direito!

- Relaxe. Eu vou te apresentar para uma amiga minha, ela vai com certeza te ensinar! Aqui, deixe-me adicioná-la..

Depois de digitar algumas coisas e clicar em alguns lugares, James observou uma pequena janelinha piscar.

**_LilyRose acaba de entrar._**

* * *

Não, eu não morri:D

Meu breve hiatus está explicado nos últimos capítulos de Três Solteirões, caso estejam interessados, e aproveitem para ler a fic também! XDD

Eu estava num bloqueio mental muito grande, mas assistir A Ordem da Fênix ontem meio que me inspirou e eu resolvi escrever esse cap de vez. Aqui está, espero uqe gostem!

No próximo cap, MOOOOOITO MAIS Lily James Action :D E tá só começando.. ;D

Amei amei ameeei as reviews do primeiro cap, me deixaram muito feliz! Não respondo todas porque estou com pressa, mas no próximo cap eu agradeço cada uma!

Beijos beijos, espero que gostem!


End file.
